Talk:Main Page/editcopy
I don't know why this does not appear the same as the Main Page; I just copy-pasted the article from there to here. I don't like the way it makes the edit copy look, but the code is exactly the same (minus the edicopy message) as the Main Page. Feel free to play around with it. - Krowman 01:10, 29 May 2007 (CEST) :Well thank you for making this, but i think the reason it looks different is because it has all the older news on it, I will try to fix this.--Banditda 02:00, 30 May 2007 (CEST) ::I tried everything I couldnt change it.--Banditda 02:14, 30 May 2007 (CEST) I am thinking of changing that unwieldy blue section at the bottom into something more concise. It has a lot of links in it that are already higher up on the page. - Krowman 16:26, 24 June 2007 (EDT) New builds by category layout I fiddled with the redundant headers and columns to make it less... repetitive. Removed the header entirely, and put "tested" or "untested" in each link; easier to browse quickly, and looks better overall (...imo). Thoughts/suggestions/praise for my pure leetness in wiki design? -Auron 22:47, 19 June 2007 (EDT) :/praise -- Armond Warblade 03:32, 21 June 2007 (EDT) ::Hmmm, well, I like it, but I'm afraid with the new quality categories this is getting too broad. So I'll overwrite it with the new table, sorry. Feel free to optimize the formatting. --Hhhippo 07:37, 26 June 2007 (EDT) :: I like it, I just wish the builds were updated more often, I don't like looking through all the builds out there.--Relyk 03:32, 11 December 2007 (CET) Images Made a copy of the main page so I could show an example with images as links. Hope that's okay to do. Please discuss it there. >.< --Talonz 10:15, 7 July 2007 (CEST) :"Removing images from editcopy for now." Why, again? It was difficult enough to get people to see it while it was on a separate page, taking it off there for the sake of making copying and pasting featured builds and such a tad bit easier doesn't seem very reasonable. --Talonz 04:33, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::GCardinal apparently has a new look for the entire site drafted. - Krowman 04:50, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::So why would this prevent us from using a superior version of the layout? And seeing as it's been three weeks with no "new look," what says it won't be another three weeks... --Talonz 03:08, 22 September 2007 (CEST) DoA =PvE, either farming or general, depending on the builds themselves. Doesn't need its own section any more than Urgoz/Deep/UW/FoW do. - Krowman 19:01, 10 August 2007 (CEST) Maybe there should be a tag for each of those.... people in those areas (mainly DoA) are VERY picky and uptight about the specific exact builds that need to be used. 141.154.14.247 00:34, 11 August 2007 (CEST) Look in the PvE section then. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:46, 11 August 2007 (CEST) Revert The new page layout is horrible IMO. It's morbidly slow now, and I'm pretty sure that most of the buttons don't even link to stuff (at least the buttons to "Testing" categories. Just adjust it to keep the MMORPG and Guild Wars News. I want the old page layout back, but just keep the same information that's on the main page now. --25pxGuildof 02:05, 12 December 2007 (CET) Indeed. I concur. --Hawk Skeer 04:50, 12 December 2007 (CET) :GoD, I believe I mentioned on your talk that the lag was caused by the server adjusting to the huge update to a very commonly used page? (If not your talk, than the main page talk. Or somewhere. I'm sure I did...) Regardless, the revert would cause just as much of a server crash problem as the original update did (re: 7m+ edits to talk pages and their reverts). -- Armond Warblade 09:42, 12 December 2007 (CET) My first thoughts. The page is extremely wide, has a lot of pictures, different colors, different headlines and different links. Overall it's extremely confusing when you log on. As I have extreme paint skills I illustrated what I mean, see here for pic. Basically red means that I think it's unnecessary. Some space should of course be kept, but it's too much. The text above everything looks 100% out of place, integrate it into it's own header or something. The news would also make more sense if they were sorted: PvXWiki News|MMORPG News and the other ones below. The new headers which are in fat look terribad. That was my first thoughts of the main page. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 20:39, 12 December 2007 (CET) Tested/untested I prefer the untested/tested horizontally laid out rather than the current vertical layout... oh... its slow as fuck Himynameisbobbyjoe 03:41, 15 December 2007 (CET) Builds by Profession I switched these to external links, as the old version was just taking me to an "Invalid Special Page" warning. AT 22:13, 30 December 2007 (EST) :You have NO BLOODY IDEA how much I went /duh when I saw the plainlinks bit. Most obvious solution. -- Armond Warblade 00:38, 31 December 2007 (EST) Featured PvE For some reason, all the Featured PvE builds have an extra "a" after them. Don't know where it's coming from, the temp seems ok. It doesn't show up on the editcopy (Template:Main Page/Builds/editcopy) Dragnmn talk 17:10, 4 January 2008 (EST) :Edit: Does show up on the non-editcopy (Template:Main Page/Builds) Dragnmn talk 17:12, 4 January 2008 (EST) Low level arenas I've noticed that their is no section for the low level arena's even though it is pvp. (sun spear arena) People are very competitive and almost everyone has max armor and weapons, my ssa character can hold his own in zashien challenge. My point is their needs to be a section for ssa builds.--Mac orcen 18:24, 6 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah, but the problem is it's not really cared about by most people. -- Armond Warblade 18:30, 6 January 2008 (EST) New design Gud, baed? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:08, 19 January 2008 (EST) :Bead, I find the horizontal design easier to navigate. It places all the news in one handy block, then on an organized new line the builds, etcetera. I would keep it as it is. Dragnmn talk 16:39, 20 January 2008 (EST) WTB new colors. That green for Great, Good and Other, is ugleh, make it different contrasting colors like it was.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:19, 22 January 2008 (EST) :That's an ugly color for good. -- Armond Warblade 14:26, 22 January 2008 (EST) Just an idea. I'm terrible at making the page layouts and stuff, but i think it would be a good idea to have a way to feature trial builds, since they get such little attention.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 21:17, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :I argee it wud b GREAT and maybe featured stubs as well? dunno that mite be a bit far. also i thikn we need a joke builds section. That Twin 11:03, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::We have user space for stuff like that. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:08{GMT}9-07-MMVIII :::i have joke build section on my page lol but we should add a featured trial build section That Twin 11:53, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Builds by profession Hey, Did you know of the special page ? Instead of using the all pages special page you should use the prefix index so that the list only show the pages that begin with instead of just stating at the pages that begin with. Exemple. Plus, did you know you can include it in others pages like this : You have to type the namespace you want before the partial page name like this TulipVorlax 05:52, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Thanks for the information. There isn't much difference except for we can use internal links this way. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:55, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Color Scheme Might be asking a bit much, but it'd be nice if the main page color scheme could be changed based on the month/season/near holiday or whatever. Dunno, it'd probably too much to ask since the main page is made up of multiple templates. Just an idea, though, because the same colors year-round are kinda boring. --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 15:34, 27 January 2009 (EST) Update to accomidate this Since the other section seems to be on the way out, could it be possible to exchange the other section and put in the trial section there? (so expand the testing area and put trial next to testing). This would make up for the lost space in that area. Also it would be nice to see the meta categories somewhere on the main page, anyone who can help gets many loves. --Frosty Mc Admin 15:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :is there anyway we could change the format of it? can't see anyway to edit it like a regular page. If there was, I could draft a few thingies to see if people like them. or give me the main page wiki code and I could draft something. My Soles Are 15:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::fixed. ;o ··· Danny Does 15:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::also, all the code is in the Templates that make up the page. ··· Danny Does 15:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::Are we going to combine Testing and Trial under the heading "Testing"? 16:19, 24 June 2009 ::::not really necessary, and might be confusing. though, if we want to we can. ··· Danny Does 16:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :ups. I forgot Meta links. Though, tbh, do we have meta for each area, or just for pvp and pve? ··· Danny Does 16:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Frosty mentioned combining Testing and Trial on the policy page, I think. 16:39, 24 June 2009 :::::I don't see anything on their, but if I'm missing it, let me know. Not that it isn't possible, regardless. ··· Danny Does 17:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::"I would think that changing the layout to Great and Good in the "working" section, All in the "All" section '''and both Testing and Trial in the "testing" section' would be the best way to implement this". Yea, he said it unless I'm misreading it. 18:13, 24 June 2009 :::::::Meh. Having another label doesn't hurt anything. Also, I thought you meant on the policy page. ;o '···''' Danny Does 18:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, my bad. 18:35, 24 June 2009 Meta categories What does everyone think about the links to the meta categories? (just above the links to all the different areas/arenas if you didn't notice) ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :noooooooooo. looks like it's a label for the entire table. not sure where it would work, but definitely not there. ··· Danny So Cute 19:24, 1 May 2010 (UTC) ::I could stick it at the bottom of the same table and right align it like (goes to update it) that! ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::give me a few minute to figure out how to make it not look so ugly. i wish DPLs didn't cache. :< ··· Danny So Cute 21:59, 1 May 2010 (UTC) ::::DPL isn't used on here, and it doesn't cahce unless you explicitly tell it to. >.> ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::what do you mean dpl isn't used on here? and i thought wikia made them automatically cache. if it doesn't cache, we could easily add a Meta box to each category and set up official Meta pages, like the ones i put together a while back. ··· Danny So Cute 23:09, 1 May 2010 (UTC) ::::::I mean DPL isn't used on the main page...and no, wikia says you should cache it if you can. And you mean the boxes at PvXWiki:Meta ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Those are them, yeah. We'd need to split them into separate pages, though, and set them up by category. ··· Danny So Cute 00:25, 2 May 2010 (UTC) ::::::::They are separate pages, and you don't need to split them by area, that'd be way too much unnecessary DPL. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I like it but i asked for this a few months ago...yeah i'm scared of the editcopy - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 01:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::xD. Well I'll wait to see how this vetting stuff goes before making any changes (being as they may end up being unneeded). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk''' 13:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC)